


Paid In Full

by joli_camarillo, lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), Rapata - Fandom, Repata - Fandom
Genre: Back-up, Debt is settled, F/M, Friendship, Gambling, Kurt is a RIDE/DIE, LEAVE HER ALONE!, Love, Love With No Limits, Protection, Reade is a BOSS!, Redemption, Threat Of Rendition, Unconditional Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2020-12-02 02:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20971028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: Tasha attempts to pay against her gambling debt: there's a shock in storefor her (a PLEASANT ONE!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [AshleTorres318](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleTorres318/gifts), [quiethurricane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiethurricane/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [da_black_widow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/da_black_widow/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [beckibenhoffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckibenhoffer/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts), [joli_camarillo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts).

> BLACKSIDE= BLACK-SITE (misheard by the bookie)
> 
> MARKER= (IOU-detailing amount owed) is usually white color, but it can be  
any color paper (used by bookies/loan sharks to keep track of what they are owed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reade On a RAMPAGE

Text from Reade to Zapata: i'll be here another hour, maybe two. u going home, or hanging out?

Zapata to Reade: 🏰...see u there?

Reade to Zapata: 👍

After waving goodbye to Patterson and Stuart, she accompanies Jane and Weller, who are also on their way home, in the elevator to the lobby. Once they part ways, and after retrieving Ed's vehicle from it's parking space, a quick trip to the nearest branch of the Federal Employees Credit Union. Leaving there (with $8,030 withdrawn from her 401K she withdrew), her next stop is an alley near the edges of downtown. In a darkened little dive, near the entrance to the litter-choked alley, she is literally shocked out of her high-heeled boots at what she finds there: various miscreants and evil doers occupy the grimy tables and\ stools, including one in a far corner where Albert "Al 88" Rizzo holds court. Even in the poorly lighted gloom, Natasha can see that someone (or someONES) has/have battered the squat bookie about the head in a "not very nice" fashion. Taking a second glance about the room, all of the other five occupants also bear the evidence of a severe beating. _Bookie War?_ she wonders absently, picking her way across the filthy floor (one hand on her sidearm, her head on a swivel) to where the toad of a bookmaker lolls in his seat, resembling a...crushed toad. "I have your money," she reports coolly, holding up the bank pouch in her other hand. "I have only $8,030, it's all that I could get."

Very (VERY) surprisingly, the ugly little man waves a bandaged little hand frantically in the negative, unable to hide a   
grimace of pain as he does. "'S'okay", he mumbles through broken teeth. Some big NIG-I mean, COLORED Guy come in here,   
busted the place up, roughed me and my guys up. Said because of my _harassment_ of you during my collection   
efforts, he's settling your debt at 10 cents on the dollar. Gimme EIGHT G on an EIGHTY G debt...FUCK ME-eight gee won't even   
cover mine and da boys hospital bills...told me if I send anybody else at you, or contact you in any way...even that means. Some   
NIG-park on the same side'a the street as you...he'll come back here and BLACKSIDE me...whatever the fuck that means. Some NIG-  
Colored Jakes lingo, I guess."

_READE_..."Tall, close cut beard, nicely-dressed?," she asks.

"Ye-eah, I guess."

"He was alone?"

"NAH..big guy, white...had a beard too. Deep, kinda raspy voice."

The Latina beauty grins from ear to ear. "My MARKER...hand it over."

Al fumbles in a leather pouch, extracts the marker, and tosses onto an empty spot on the otherwise trash-filled table-top. A brief examination to verify that it is what she seeks, and Zapata backs out of dive, slowly bit deliberately, until she is once again on the street. Even the reek of un-collected garbage smells better than that place! Heading home, Natasha grins again; at a stoplight she first texts Weller: THANK YOU!🤗...to Edgar Reade: TE AMO 😍...just before the light turns green, Reade texts back: 😴

She is giddy the rest of the way to the mid-town condo she shares with Reade.

After leaving the bar, Tasha joins Reade at their condo.

That night

Tasha puts away her handbag, pistol, and handcuffs, and hearing muted 'TV' like sounds from their bedroom, heads that way,   
unbuttoning her blouse en route. She finds Reade lying atop the bedclothes of their king sized bed, watching NFL Thursday Night  
Football. Seeing that she's partially undressed, he sings a chorus of the rap song 'I'm In Love With A Stripper'...Tasha is beat, really  
tired, but she's a good sport, and plays along, gyrating like a Times Square Burlesque dancer for a few minutes. He certainly deserves  
it: his career and maybe even his FREEDOM might be at risk if what he and Weller did at Lucky Strike Bar ever comes to light.

Pulling off her trousers, she tells him, "You keep saving me...please don't ever stop." The love in her eyes, the adoration in voice,  
are evident. He extends a close fist, which she taps her smaller one against. "But that was RISKY, Reade. And where did you get   
that money? I don't want you taking from your retirement, or any other fund, to correct my mistakes. AND...I don't want you putting yourself in a position to get arrested to correct them either."

"I do what I do, Querida (My Love)," is his blunt answer. And if you recall, I'm a former market analyst for Merrill Lynch. I   
probably never mentioned it, but the bonus and severance is how I bought this place, with a hefty sum left  
over. You'r e still not 'caught up' Natasha Zapata-I will do whatever I have to do to keep you safe. Anything or anyone  
who threatens your happiness is threatening MY happiness. They are fucking with my FAMILY when they fuck with  
you. Sorry, Gran." He looks briefly to the sky, and kisses the gold cross on the chain around his neck.

In response for the surge of pure love and affection bursting within her, Natasha blurts, " I want you to me my  
(Grand Mother). It's time.

"No pressure," he assures her.

"She should know who I'll be spending the rest of my life with-YEAH, I SAID IT."

"Ha-HA!" Alright then...Saturday?

"Domingo, mejor." (Better Sunday)

Seeing that she's picking out an old NYU tee shirt to wear to bed, Reade calls, "UH-uh!...LIONS tee."

Complying with his request, Natasha gets hers back; 'Detroit Lions are trash," as she slides under the covers on 'her side'  
of the bed.

Turning his attention back to th TV screen, Edgar warns, "If you jynx them and they lose, I'm 'whupping' you."

With a mischievous grin, she says, playfully, "GO PACKERS!" (the Lions' opponent that night).


	2. I HAVE NEVER MEANT ANYTHING MORE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playful banter, and a surprise declaration. It seems that the love between  
Zapata and Reade grows deeper by the day. Neither has ever felt this way about  
another man or woman: it's NEW, this voluntary monogamy. And they dive into  
it: ALL IN

The next morning, Tasha brings up the possibility of her attending a GA (Gambling Anonymous). And she wants to   
attend Narcotics Anonymous meetings with Reade. She hasn't gambled on a sports contest in well over two years. He   
hasn't injected heroin either, and never feels the itch. It's more preemptive, than anything. He sees how important   
attending those meetings are, and he readily agrees. "This means so much to me, Baby...Thank you."

"Anything to make you happy."

"Hmmm! You want to make me HA-PPY, eh? And how do you plan to do that-exactly?"

He answers by tracing an index finger gently along the under-side of her jaw, where her vein pulses, then presses   
his lips there-not too much pressure, just the right amount. "Ummm, hmm. Me gusta, asi me gusta." [I like it)

He keeps up his gentle noogling, and she presses dark red fingernails into the hard as rock bugle of his bicep. "I love your skin...me encanta tu cuerpo." (Your body curdles my brain). "Sometimes it scares me how much I want and love you. You have so much power over me; I don't mind it, that's what's so surprising, that I don't." 

"You are never leaving me", he warn. "Not that I want to stop, but I couldn't, I'm not capable of not loving you."

"OK", she replies, quietly. 'The same for me...how many babies?"

"Babies-that was a quick U-turn!...how every many you want."

"OK, because I'll push out-wait, don't stop kissing!-because I'll push out between two and five, _ ASS-sistant   
Director! _ she sniggers.

"You mean that." He shifts so that he can look into eyes. NATASHA: you really mean it."

She bats his nose with hers. "I've never meant anything more."


End file.
